North Star
North Star (ノーススター, 노스 스타, 北辰) is an Apop girlgroup formed in 2013 by collaboration of Up-Front Promotion, Pledis Entertainment and Yuehua Entertainment. The group originally debuted with 4 members consisting of Maria, Theia, Nadeshiko and Xiao. Mia joined the group a few days before their first single was released. Members *Tanaka Maria (19 years old; Main Vocal; Brandeis Blue) ' *Murakami Mia '(19 years old; Rapper; Dodgers Blue) *Theia Cruzado (18 years old; Main Dancer; Royal Blue) *Ichijo Nadeshiko (17 years old; Main Vocal Sapphire Blue) *Xiao Xiwang (17 years old; Main Dancer; Bleu de France) History 2013 March 2, Along with the announcement of the new SATOUMI units,Tsunku also announced that "North Star" would be forming. March 18, Their 1st single: The Brightest Star was announced, it will be released on April 10, 2013. March 19, it was announced that Mia would be joining North Star but will not take part in their 1st single. April 20, Their 2nd single was announced to be called Ice Cold Heart and that it would be released on May 10, 2013. May 12, Their 3rd single was announced to be a collaboration with GaOri. It will be called "Undead Petal" and will be released on July 10, 2013. The single was also announced to be dedicated to Super Junior's Kim Heechul who has his birthday on July 10, 2013, the release date. July 7, it was announced that the members of North Star would be going on hiatus for about 2 months starting on July 15, and they will be back on September 15, 2013. Their self-cameras will be aired on September 30, 2013. Maria will be going back to Canada, Mia and Theia will be in the Philippines, Nadeshiko will stay in Japan and Xiwang will be going to China. December 19, Up-Front Promotion and Pledis Entertainment released statements about North Star's comeback single to be released on December 21, 2013, it is entitled International and a Japanese, Korean and Chinese version will be released accordingly. Pledis also announced North Star's first 2 singles that will be solely released in Korean: 5 Sides and Strawberry. He also announced that the members of Nu'est will be starring in Strawberry's MV. 2014 January 4, North Star released their first, official Korean track entitled 5 Sides. February 14, they released a repackaged album to 5 Sides entitled Strawberry. August 5, after almost 6-7 months of inactivity and silence from the group, North Star was reported to have had a flash mob in the streets of Seoul performing a medley of The Brightest Star, Undead Petal, Internation and 5 Sides, also covering f(x)'s Red Light, Girl's Day's Darling and ending it with a cover of NU'EST's Good Bye Bye. After the flashmob, an announcement was released about their comeback single called Miss Know-it-all to be released on September 2, 2014. September 2, they released their comeback single Miss Know-it-all. November 14, they released an unannounced online single called Cut. The music video and lyrics shocked multiple fans as rather than a song about love or youth, it was a song on depression which showcased a very different side of the girls than usual. December 10, it was announced that they would be participating in free mini concerts throughout Japan in random shopping centers from December 15-22 as a "Christmas present" to their fans for the past year. 2015 January 5, a statement was released on their website that North Star was finally going to release their first album and that more details will be released in a month's time. February 3, the website was updated with their first album's information and discography. It was titled Verse and was to be released on May 16, 2015 with bonus DVDs for the first 500 and other merchandise such as photo stickers and signed posters or tote bags for every 500. February 17, they announced their last single before they would have to take a hiatus to work on their album. The single was to be called Normally, It Wouldn't Be That Way and is going to be released on March 19, 2015. May 16, their first album was officially released. Releases North Star Singles *04.10.2013 The Brightest Star *05.10.2013 Ice Cold Heart *07.10.2013 Undead Petal *12.21.2013 International *01.04.2014 5 Sides *02.14.2014 Strawberry *09.02.2014 Miss Know-it-all *11.14.2014 Cut *03.19.2015 Normally, It Wouldn't Be That Way Albums *??.??.20?? Verse Photobooks *06.08.2013 Super Star Digital Singles *06.08.2013 Annyeong Happy Pledis *??.??.???? TBA Performances Asia Tours *North Star 2013 1st Concert ~Stars from the North~ World Tours *TBA Appearances Variety Shows TV Dramas *One Dream Trivia *There is no leader *Member Colors are all a different type of blue. *Well known for uploading various covers (dancing and singing) on their Youtube channel. Category:Maria Category:Xiao Xiwang Category:Ichijo Nadeshiko Category:Filipino Nationality Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Japanese Nationaliy Category:Theia Cruzado Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:North Star Category:Pledis Entertainment